


And Parker Was

by wyomingnot



Series: Leverage Character Vids [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker fanvid set to "And She Was" by Talking Heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Parker Was

  


**Author's Note:**

> Old stuff. Originally made between seasons 1 and 2 of Leverage a million years ago. Only posted in 2016 because Reasons.
> 
> I do miss Leverage. Thank goodness it's still kinda alive on tumblr. :)


End file.
